The Consequences of the Crash
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: What would happen if Liv and El were in a crash, and Elliot walked away with only broken ribs and bruises, but Olivia was a lot worse? Read to find out : Rated M for sensitive nature, in case it upsets anyone. Eventually EO! :D
1. The Day of the Crash

**The Consequences of the Crash**

FanFiction by EO-Hiphuggers

23/05/2010

**A/N: Hi Everybody! I know it has been a while from I have written a story, but this idea came to me the other day when I was out with my Mom. I hope you like it, and don't worry, I know I have other stories that I haven't finished, but at the moment, I'm busy with GCSEs, but hopefully over the summer, I'll try to write more on them! ****J**

Chapter 1- The day of the Crash

Olivia hit the gas as the traffic light turned from red to green. As she crossed the intersection, she heard over the police radio that there was a pursuit nearby. She hadn't even made it to the precinct yet, but she decided to join the pursuit.

"This is Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit, Shield Number 4105. I'm joining pursuit of suspect Jerry Crocker."

Elliot had also heard this pursuit over the radio while he was out doing some inquires for a case him and Olivia were working on. He also joined pursuit and was chasing Jerry Crocker from the opposite direction.

Olivia was hot on the heels of Crocker as they sped through intersection after intersection. Elliot had been listening to Liv on the radio and was now on the same stretch of road as her, and he was going to cut Crocker off. Elliot could saw Crocker's car speeding toward him in the distance. He waited till he had a better visual of Crocker when he stopped his car and blocked off the road. He got out of his car and stepped behind the road block. He drew his gun and aimed it at Crocker's car. The Police Units that had been following Elliot blocked off the rest of the road beside him.

Little did Elliot know that Crocker was smart. He had spotted the road block and had began to slow down slightly even though Olivia was right behind him, still chasing at high speed. Crocker waited until the very last minute possible before he did a U-Turn in the road and headed back in the direction he had been coming from. That was when all hell broke lose……

**A/N: Sorry this first chapter is VERY short, but if I stopped it after this, I would have ruined what happens next! Mwahahaha! ****J**** Next chapter is up now too ****J**** ENJOY! ****J**


	2. The Chaos that followed

**The Consequences of the Crash**

FanFiction by EO-Hiphuggers

23/05/2010

**A/N: Hi Everybody! He's the next chapter! ****J**** Enjoy! ****J**

Chapter 2- The chaos that followed

Oliviahad no time to slow down and she had run out of road. She hit the roadblock at high speed. She hit Elliot's car causing him to go flying backward onto the street. His car flipped and landed a few centimetres away from him. The front of Olivia's car buckled on impact causing her legs to become trapped in the wreck.

Elliot couldn't remember what happened after that because everything was a daze. He could hear the sound of distorted screams of By-Standers and others shouting, "Call an Ambulance! Call 911!" He could also hear Olivia's screams as pain shot through her body.

Elliot remembered unsteadily getting to his feet and stumbling past his overturned car and toward the wreckage Olivia was in. Everything around him was spinning uncontrollably and Elliot was surprised he managed to make his way to Olivia.. As he got closer, her screams, cries and sheer panicking became louder and louder and it began to fill Elliot's ears. When he got to the drivers side of Olivia's car, everything suddenly snapped back into reality. The sound of the Ambulance and Fire Department were approaching nearby and the other cops from the roadblock were keeping people away from the scene. When Elliot looked at Olivia, she was in sheer shock and she was sobbing and crying uncontrollably.

"Olivia! Liv!" Elliot soothed, "Look at me. Everything is going to be fine." he said as he pushed some of her hair out of her face. As he was removing his hand away, Olivia reached out and grabbed it for dear life. She looked Elliot straight in the eye, and Elliot had never seen this side of her before. She was so scared.

"Please stay with me El." She pleaded.

"Don't worry Liv, I'm not going anywhere." he replied and gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

He kept looking her in the eye, and reassuring her everything would be okay, and then, she screamed again.

"El…I…I…I…" She stuttered.

**A/N: SUSPENSE! How I personally hate it, but it makes a good story! Please hit the R&R button below that's calling out to you! ****J**


	3. Olivia's Injuries

**The Consequences of the Crash**

FanFiction by EO-Hiphuggers

23/05/2010

**A/N: Hi Everybody! He's the next chapter! :D Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3- Olivia's Injuries

"El…I…I…I…can't feel my legs!" Olivia stuttered.

Elliot knew she was in a very serious situation, but he didn't want to scare her. He reassured her everything would be okay, but when the Fire Department got to her and began to use the jaws of life to unpin her legs, she became hysterical. She became hysterical because (1) the pain in her legs was unbearable and (2) the Fire Department needed to get Elliot out of the way so they could help her. The Paramedics gave Olivia some oxygen to try and calm her down and Elliot kept talking to her even though he wasn't beside her. The Paramedics were checking him over and he only had a few broken ribs and some bruises. Olivia, however, was in a much more serious state.

After 45 minutes, they managed to free her from the car. There were now able to give her Morphine for the pain and they put her on a spine board and then onto a gurney and took her to the Ambulance. As she was being taken to the Ambulance, Elliot walked beside her holding her hand. She had cuts on her face, arms, hands and her legs were in a bad way and she had massive internal bleeding. Elliot rode with her to the hospital. On the way there, she began to crash as her heart rate began to drop.

Elliot was so scared right now, but he knew he had to be brave for Olivia. When she was crashing, he was still holding her hand tightly and he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to help you get through this Liv, you can't leave me just yet, I need you."

When they reached the hospital a short time later, the ER doors flew open and Olivia was rushed to Re-suss as she crashed again on the way in. Elliot had been told to wait in the waiting room.

A short time later, Liv was wheeled past the waiting room. She was hooked up to a lot of machines and they were rushing her down the corridor. Elliot bolted from the room to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me, Nurse! Where are they taking her?" Elliot asked while pointing to Olivia being rushed into a room down the corridor on the right.

The Nurse forced a smile and replied, "She just came from Re-Suss. They got her stabilized and now they are taking her into emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding which is causing her to crash and they also want to saw what they can do for her other injuries."

Elliot just stood there. Numb. " Will she be okay?"

The Nurse placed her hand professionally on Elliot's arm. She gave him another forced smile but didn't answer.

"Please just tell me!" Elliot shouted, " I just want to know the truth."

The Nurse took a deep breath and they sat down in the chairs beside them. "If they stop all of the internal bleeding, we will have a better chance of knowing if Miss Benson will make a full recovery."

Elliot took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "When I talked to Liv at the scene, she mentioned she couldn't feel her legs. Was that just because she was pinned or…"

The Nurse took another deep breath.

"Both Miss Benson's legs were shattered. After the internal bleeding surgery, she will have to go for another operation so they can repair and rebuild the bones. If everything goes to plan, she will have to learn how to walk again, and therefore may be in a wheelchair for a number of weeks."

The Nurse got called away and had to go. There was no way Elliot could ever have prepared himself for that news. As he attempted to take in the news he had just received, Cragen, Casey, Alex, Fin and Munch showed up.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is slightly longer! :D Please R&R! :D**


	4. Out of danger, but not out of the woods

**The Consequences of the Crash**

FanFiction by EO-Hiphuggers

23/05/2010

**A/N: Hi Everybody! Here's the next chapter! :D Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4- Out of danger, but not out of the woods

Don looked like a father who just found out his daughter was hurt. He thought of Olivia as his own flesh and blood. Munch and Fin were comforting Casey and Alex who were anxious because they wanted to know that their best friend was okay. Casey and Alex sat in the two chairs beside Elliot and the 3 men stood in front of them. Don spoke first.

"Elliot, any news?"

"Yeah." Elliot replied and filled them in on what the Nurse had said.

"So basically, we gotta sit here and pray Baby Girl will be okay." Fin replied softly.

Elliot nodded and the gang was silent. The only noise was the Nurse's coming and going and attending to Patients.

After 6 hours of going to get coffee and returning to wait for news on Liv, the Surgeon appeared from the theatre, taking of his gloves and walking toward the gang. Elliot leapt off the chair to meet the Surgeon.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

The surgeon smiled, "We managed to stop all of the internal bleeding Miss Benson had and I'm certain she will make a full recovery. We're taking her up to recovery now. In a few days time, we'll take her back to surgery to rebuild her leg."

Elliot almost jumped on the Surgeon to hug him. He was so grateful they had saved her life. "Thank You so much Doctor!" Elliot replied. He felt like the World had been lifted of his shoulders. "When can we see her?"

"As soon as we have her settled in recovery. She will wake up in a few hours when the anaesthetic wears off."

The rest of the gang were so happy that Olivia was out of danger. Unfortunately, they got called away on a case, but said they would drop by later and see her.

Elliot was taken up to the next level of the hospital to the recovery ward. The Nurse told him where Olivia's room was and he thanked the Nurse and made his way there. He had stopped by the Hospital gift shop and picked up some Orchids for Olivia because they were her favourite flower.

He stopped outside her room and peered at her through the glass. She looked so peaceful lying there. He felt a tear run down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

He went inside and put the flowers in a vase on the table at the end of the bed. He filled a glass with some water in the small bathroom in the room and poured the water into the vase. He sat down in the seat beside Olivia's bed and smiled. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Liv, I'm glad your okay."

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

He rested his forearms on his knees and sat up straight as he continued to hold Liv's hand, patiently waiting for her to wake up. Elliot moved his chair parallel to Olivia's bed and rested his head beside her hand.


	5. Elliot's Promise

**A/N: Hi guys :D Here's the next chapter! :O Hope you enjoy it, and I'm trying to update more often as I discovered I can update my stories via my Blackberry! LOL :D**

Chapter 5- Elliot's Promise

Olivia began to stir, and as she opened her eyes and adjusted herself to the light, she realised she was in Hospital. She looked to her right and noticed Elliot was holding her hand and his sleeping face was beside it. She carefully removed her hand from his, and traced circles with her fingers on the back of his hand. She was so grateful that she had a friend like him. A few minutes later Elliot awoke and noticed Olivia was awake too. He frantically rubbed his sleepy eyes to wake himself up. Olivia had tears forming in her eyes.

"Liv" Elliot said softly.

"Hey" She replied with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" El asked, fully concerned.

"Like I've been to hell and back." They both laughed and Elliot clutched his ribs. "Liv, don't make me laugh...broken ribs."

Olivia looked at him concerned, "You okay?"

Elliot sensed she was worried and took her hand. "I'm fine, I promise. No need for you to worry about me, we just have to worry about getting you better."

"El," Olivia started, "I remember I was chasing a guy and then I remember being here. What happened?"

Elliot filled Olivia in on what happened and he could see the shock on her face. She removed the bed sheet that was covering her legs. The doctor had strapped her shattered legs together until they could take her to surgery. She touched her leg with her hand but couldn't feel anything. Elliot noticed the tears in her eyes, and gently placed his hand on top of hers which was resting on her strapped legs.

"Liv," he started and stared into her eyes, "I promise you now that your going to get through this and I'm going to be there with you every step of the way."

He gently used his thumbs to rub circles on her hand and then she intertwined her fingers with his. They sat like that, in silence, for what felt like hours. Olivia broke the silence.

"El," Olivia wiped a tear from her face, "Thank You." She nodded and Elliot sat on the edge of her bed. He moved forward and embraced her in a hug. Neither of them wanted to let go and they only did when Casey, Alex, Fin, Munch and Cragen knocked on the door and came into her room. Before he released the hug, he whispered in Olivia's ear, "I'll come by again in a while after you have had time to talk to the guys."

Olivia whispered back, "El, you don't have to do that." and Elliot replied, " I know I don't have to but I want to."

He smiled at her as he nodded to his colleagues and left.

Casey and Alex ran to either side of Olivia's bed and hugged her. Cragen sat in the seat Elliot had been in. Fin and Munch sat on the window seat. Casey sat beside Fin and Alex sat beside Munch. Cragen looked at Olivia and smiled, "How are you?"

Olivia told them all she was fine and explained what Elliot had told her about the accident and about her legs.

"Olivia, I don't want you back in the Precinct until you feel ready and until your back on your feet," Cragen said softly, "and I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." He said with a smile.

It had just gone 12:30am and the gang left the Hospital and headed to their homes. Elliot arrived at Hospital about 1am and Olivia was reading a magazine. Elliot stood at the doorway for a minute. "Can't sleep?"

Olivia looked up and smiled, "Nah, not really. I hate hospitals." She closed the magazine and put it on the bedside cabinet to her left. Elliot had a gym bag in his hand and he put it beside Olivia's bed on the floor. "I hope you don't mind, but I stopped by your place and got you some clothes for when you get outta here."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks El, I appreciate that."

"No problem Liv, anytime." He smiled back. A nurse came into the room and handed something to Elliot. He thanked the Nurse and she left.

"What's that?" Olivia asked curiously.

"It's a fold-a-away Hospital bed. I'm just gonna crash here tonight, I don't want you to have to spend the next few nights in the Hospital alone, I thought I'd keep you company." Olivia looked at Elliot with a "that's so sweet" expression on her face. Elliot unfolded the bed and lay down on it. He turned over to face Olivia. "Anything you need during the night, wake me and let me know okay?" Olivia nodded and he continued, "I think you need to get some sleep."

She smiled and settled into her bed. She closed her eyes knowing that as long as Elliot was with her, she would be just fine.


	6. Bedside Breakfast

**A/N: Hi Guys :D So, here's the next chapter :D I hope you like it! :D Thanks for all the reviews, and I actually love how sweet Elliot is being too! Remember please R&R and let me know your thoughts! :D**

Chapter 6- Bedside Breakfast

Olivia awoke the next morning to the glorious sunshine beaming through her hospital room window. There was also a gentle breeze blowing through the open window too. She looked to her right and saw Elliot's empty bed. He wasn't in the room. She thought he maybe got called to the Precinct, so she grabbed the magazine she had been reading yesterday from the bedside cabinet. She was about to lift it when she noticed a note sitting on top of it. She opened it and read:

"_Liv, I know how much I hate hospital food, and I'm sure you probably do too, so I'll be back in a little while with some __**PROPER**__ food! See you soon, El." _

He had also drawn a cartoon drawing of Olivia, with her badge, gun and a smile on her face. Olivia chuckled, and sat the note to one side. She would thumb through the magazine until he got back.

About 30 minutes later, Elliot opened the door carrying a large brown paper bag and a tray with 2 polystyrene coffee cups on it. He sat the tray on the bedside cabinet and the bag on the window seat.

"Morning Livvy," Elliot beamed with a smile, "How's the patient?"

Olivia's heart fluttered wildly. He hadn't called her Livvy in a very long time, it was always Liv, or Olivia, but she loved it when he called her that. It just seemed to roll of his tongue.

"Morning," she replied and smiled back, "The patients good, hungry, but good."

Elliot chuckled. He reached inside the brown paper bag and lifted out a polystyrene box. He handed it and a plastic knife and fork to Olivia. She opened the box and looked at him with a huge grin. "Pancakes with rashers of bacon and a lot of maple syrup, just the way you like it" Elliot replied while getting his own breakfast out of the bag. He looked at her, and she replied, "Thanks El, you know my favourites."

"Well, Livvy, I have worked with you for over the past decade, so you kind of pick up on these things."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. She thought her heart had just skipped another beat because again, he called her Livvy. She said nothing as she tucked into her breakfast and Elliot tucked into his. "Do you want coffee or OJ?" he asked between bites.

"Ehhh…Coffee sounds good."

Elliot handed her a polystyrene coffee cup and as she took it from his hands, their fingers touched sending a bolt of electricity through their bodies. Elliot's eyes shot up to meet her that were staring back. Their fingers were still touching as they sat like this for several seconds. Silent.

'_What just happened?' _Olivia thought, not daring to speak. _'That is something I've never experienced before.' _Her eyes were still fixed on Elliot, and vice versa.

'_I think my heart has just stopped beating'_ Elliot thought, not daring to even breath. _'God, her hands are so soft.' _

After they both snapped back to reality, Olivia took the coffee cup and took a sip from it. _'Ahh… Mild Black, just the way I like it.' _

They both went back to eating their breakfasts, not daring to look up at each other or even speak. They both weren't quite sure what had just happened, and they both didn't know they were thinking the same thing. They both _really_ liked it, whatever "it" was.

**A/N: Sorry, it's short, but the next few chapters will be a lot longer, and a lot more exciting! I just thought this was quite cute :D**


	7. Crocker's Arrest

Chapter 7- Crocker's Arrest

**A/N: okay, so here's the next chapter :D I'm not sure, but a bit of Olivia in this chapter may seem out of character for her, but I still think it works :D ENJOY!**

After they finished their breakfasts, Elliot cleared away the boxes and coffee cups and put them in a bin outside Liv's room. He had just opened her room door and was standing in the doorway when his cell fone rang. He answered it as Liv watched him, and saw his face turn as red as thunder before he hung up.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she saw him make a fist and tense up.

"I'm gonna kill that SOB..." He muttered under his breath and trailed off.

"Elliot, talk to me. What's wrong?" Olivia pleaded.

Elliot stared at her for a minute, and sat down beside her on the bed. He just stared at the floor. Olivia reached out and placed her hand on his thigh without thinking. Elliot stared at her hand on his thigh for a second and then he looked at her. She looked back at him with a 'please-tell-me-I'm-your-best-friend' look on her face. He sighed and said,

"Liv, they have just arrested Crocker uptown and are taking him to the Precinct. Cragen wants me to talk to him because he ain't talking but I can't because..." He sighed again and looked down at the ground. He croaked, "I'm afraid I might kill him because he almost killed you."

Olivia froze on the spot. Yes, Elliot had always been protective of her, but she sensed there was something more to this. She gently took Elliot's hand un hers.

"Elliot, I think there is more to this than your telling me."

Elliot gulped. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears, but Liv had never seen him cry and he didn't want her to. He took a deep breath to try and compose himself. "Liv, I wish it had been me, because its my fault your here, its my fault you almost died and I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for this."

Elliot was about to get up and leave when Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward her. Too late. Olivia noticed the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Oh El" Olivia said softly. She pulled him toward her, and embraced him tightly in a hug. She wasn't sure what way he would react but she was relieved when he hugged her back. Olivia stroked the back of his head.

"Awwh El, ssssh...its okay," she clasped his face in her hands, "this isn't your fault. Its Crocker's."

"But Liv," Elliot protested through his sobs, "I created the roadblock you crashed into." He went quite for a bit. "I'm sure you think less of me now...a grown man crying and all."

Olivia clasped his face in her hands again and stared him directly in the eyes. "Elliot, I'm serious when I say this. At the end of the day, your still human, and if anything, when a grown man cries, it makes me think even more of him. Don't beat yourself up because of what Crocker did to me. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you as bad as he hurt me because...well, because, I wouldn't have been able to handle this situation the way you have and I'm very grateful that I've had you," she said poking him in the heart. She could feel his peck muscles tense at her touch, "here to look after me."

She wiped away his tears with her thumbs and gently gave him a hug. She kissed him lightly, but quickly on the cheek. When they pulled apart, both their eyes flickered left and right as they stared into each others eyes. There was definitely something happening between them, but it was as if it was happening in a parallel universe that neither of them knew about.

When they snapped out of their trance, Olivia told Elliot to go and question Crocker. He agreed and left but not before taking another look at Olivia who stared back with a huge smile on her face.

Back at the Precinct, Cragen had just finished talking to Crocker who gave him squat. He told Elliot to go and see what he could get out of him, and he and fin would watch from behind the glass.

Elliot opened the door slowly and glanced a Crocker as he took the chair on the other side of the table. He placed his files on the table. Crocker had this sick smile on his face. He was in his late 40's, with greasy grey hair. He was smaller than Elliot, but weighed about 50-60 pounds more than him. Elliot's face turned red as he pulled the blind, so that Cragen and Fin couldn't see anything. He locked the door and hit a switch under the table to stop Cragen and Fin hearing what he was about to say. Things for Crocker were about to get a hell of a lot worse.

**A/N: Please R&R :D**


	8. Payback Stabler Style!

Chapter 8- Payback...Stabler Style!

A/N: Okay, so, in this chapter we see just how protective Elliot is of Olivia. Enjoy! :D

Elliot slammed Crocker up against the wall and held him by the throat. He squeezed his cheeks together with his other hand.

"Well well Jerry," he said through gritted teeth, "do you know that you almost killed the one person in this world that I care about most? You see if you had of killed her, I would have hunt you down and killed you myself, and trust me, you sure as hell wouldn't have went peacefully."

Crocker pleaded, "I...I...I can't...breath."

Elliot squeezed his throat tighter, and tighter and tighter, and when Crocker's face began to turn red, Elliot let him go.

Outside staring at the closed blind, Casey whispered to Cragen, "How long can we give him in there?"

"Just about another five minutes, that scumbag deserves it after what he did to Liv, but, Casey, YOU'RE actually allowing him to do this?"

Casey looked at him in shock, "Well, YEAH! After what he did to Liv, he's going to Prison for a very long time, and after the duty sees what he did to Liv, I'd say they'll be back in the courtroom within 15 minutes."

Cragen chuckled and checked his watch. He tapped the mirror glass and Elliot turned the switch back on under the table. He pulled the blind back up again and unlocked the door. Elliot came out of the room and just watched as Cragen and Casey just stared at Crocker lying on a heap on the floor.

"Elliot, what exactly did you do to him? Cragen asked, and watched as Elliot's faced boiled over with fury.

"Not enough," Elliot replied trying to calm down, "but it won't show any bruises."

Just then, Crocker's Lawyer, Mr Ramerez, entered from the squad room. "Where is my Client?" He boomed as Cragen told him he was in the interrogation room. Ramerez looked through the mirror glass, and then at Cragen. "What happened to my Client?"

Cragen shrugged, "I have no idea, none of us have spoken to him because he lawyered up."

Ramerez scoffed and looked at Casey. "And in your presence Casey, you will hear all about this in court!"

Casey replied, "Hear about what? You have no proof. None of us know what happened to your client, but what we do know is that your client is responsible for attempted murder and GBH of a Police Officer and when the court sees the damage he caused to that police officer, Mr Crocker is going away for a very long time."

Ramerez didn't want to argue anymore. He went into the room and began to talk to his client as Cragen and Casey when back in to charge him. Cragen told Elliot to head back to the hospital and be with Olivia. Elliot thanked Cragen and went back out to grab his coat. Cragen came back into the squad room before charging Crocker and caught up with Elliot.

"Elliot, what did you say to Crocker?"

Elliot took a deep breath and replied, "Just what needed to be said."

Cragen nodded because he understood what Elliot meant by that; he knew how much Elliot cared about Olivia and he knew how much of a toll Olivia's near death experience had taken on him.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Elliot hadn't returned yet. Olivia was reading a novel, when the Surgeon gently knocked on her door. Olivia looked up and ushered him in. He came over and sat down in the seat.

"Well Miss Benson, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks, Doctor. I feel a lot better than I did 2 days ago." Her and the surgeon both chuckled.

"Well, at least your still in good spirits. I actually came here to talk to you about your surgery. We plan to have you into surgery tomorrow afternoon, and if all goes well, we'll keep you overnight, and then discharge you the next day. But, if we manage to successfully rebuild your leg, you will be in a wheelchair for 3 months. You will have to come back to the hospital three times a week for the 6 months after that for Physio and after that, they can check your progress."

Olivia and the Surgeon chatted a bit more about the surgery and then he left. About half an hour after that, Elliot was in her room again. He was sitting on the window seat staring out at the starry sky. Olivia was staring at him because he was very quiet ever since he came back. She had told him about the surgery, and wondering if that's what he was worrying about.

"Elliot," she whispered softly. He swiftly glanced round at her, and they locked eyes. "Are you okay? Your very quiet."

Elliot nodded and he sat very timidly. "Liv, I'm okay...It's just been...it's been a long day."

Liv nodded. "You...you wanna talk about it?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." He didn't know why but he moved over and sat down on Olivia's bed and took her hand and began to trace circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs. Olivia froze on the spot. Elliot's touch was sending bolts of electricity through her body. It was the same experience she had felt yesterday with the coffee cup, and again, she didn't know why but she liked it.

As Elliot was doing this, he spoke in a faint whisper, "I let my Lawyer sort out my divorce with Kathy, and he was representing me in Court, because I had a big case at work. I told him what I wanted from the divorce but Kathy won and she has sole-custody of the kids. I found out earlier when I was leaving the Precinct to come back here."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She knew how important Elliot's kids were to him, and she also knew how messy thing between him and Kathy had got after Kathy filed for divorce.

"El, I..." She replied softly, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Elliot nodded and enjoyed her comforting embrace.

They stayed that way in silence for what few like days, weeks or maybe even months, until Elliot broke the silence.

"I'm not surprised she filed for divorce in the end though," he said timidly, "I still love Kathy, because she is the mother of my Children, but I'm not in love with her anymore. In fact, I haven't been in love with her for the last...11 years, but, you know, I tried to work things out with her. I tried to love her again the way I did in the beginning, but things had crossed the line so far that there was no going back to that place where we had once been."

Olivia nodded and Elliot continued, "Did you know she accused me of cheating on her? She said that she thought I was sleeping with someone."

"Elliot, she should know you would never do that to her." Olivia replied in disbelief of Kathy's accusation.

"But Liv, she was kind of right." Olivia looked at him in shock. "Your right, I would never sleep with someone else while I was still married to her, and I didn't, but, I cheated on her because 11 years ago when I was still married to her, I fell in love with someone else."

Olivia nodded and understood where he was coming from. She too, knew what it was like to cheat because she had cheated on herself. Olivia had these rules for herself, like don't get drunk and go home with the first guy you meet, but she had this one rule that was don't fall in love with a married man, and she had also broken that rule 11 years ago.

They talked a little more about Olivia's operation tomorrow, and Olivia tried to cheer Elliot up a bit by talking about the good times they had shared over the years.

Elliot felt a little better about the whole situation. The thing he had been most upset about Kathy getting sole custody of the kids. He knew though, that Olivia could always make him smile when things looked very gloomy, and that was one of the many reasons that he fell in love with her 11 years ago.

Elliot climbed onto his fold-away hospital bed and olivia settled into her own bed. They both fell asleep, anxious of what the following day would bring.

A/N: Please R+R! BTW, The next chapter is going to be VERY EO, so tune in to find out! :D


	9. Olivia's Operation & Elliot's Confession

Chapter 9- Olivia's Operation & Elliot's Confession

A/N: Well, I think this chapter is rather sweet! ENJOY! :D

The next morning, Olivia awoke at 6am. She was quite nervous about this operation today, but she knew that if it went well, she would be able to walk again; eventually. She lay there for a while watching Elliot sleep. He looked so peaceful. She was so thankful that he had stayed with her at the hospital, because she hated hospitals, and the whole time she had been there, even though she would never admit it, she had been so scared, but she knew that having Elliot there with her meant that everything would be okay.

She rolled over and watched as a sliver of sunlight tried to peek through a crack in the curtains. She listened closely as the birds outside sang, and as the sound of the early morning traffic started to pick up. She lay there thinking about how many times she had woke up each morning, and not really took the time to listen to the amazing sounds the world had to offer. After the near death experience, she wasn't taking anything for granted anymore.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice Elliot had woken up and was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Morning Livvy," he said cheerfully.

Olivia rolled over and smiled. Again, he had made her heart beat by calling her 'Livvy.'

"Morning El, you're up early, it's only..." She looked at the clock, "...10am" she chuckled. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed 4 hours had past.

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked softly

"Okay," Olivia whispered, "A little nervous."

"What time did the Surgeon say the Op was at?"

"1pm"

Elliot moved over to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"El, what's this for?" She said faintly.

Elliot shrugged and whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to reassure you that your going to be just fine."

For the next 2 hours and 45 minutes, they just talked like they always did, and Cragen and the gang had came by to wish her well.

It was 12:45pm and it was just back to be Elliot and Olivia. The Surgeon knocked on the door, and the colour drained from her face. Elliot noticed this and gently, but protectively took her hand in his. He felt her squeeze his hand tightly.

"Olivia, we are ready to take you up to theatre and get you prepped."

Olivia nodded and Nurse's came into the room and put the top of her bed down, so she could be wheeled out of the room. Elliot held her hand tightly, as he walked beside her bed as it was wheeled down the corridor. Olivia couldn't take her eyes of Elliot's. He noticed her eyes were starting to water. Elliot couldn't hold it in anymore. It was now or never.

"Olivia." He said breaking the silence of the long journey to the theatre. "Stop! I have to tell you something." He looked at the Surgeon, who nodded and gave the two of them a minute.

Olivia looked at Elliot worryingly. "Elliot, what's wrong?"

Elliot's eyes began to water too. "Olivia do you remember I told you I fell in love with someone else 11 years ago when I was married to Kathy?"

Olivia looked at him strangely, "Yeah, but Elliot, what has that got to do with m..."

Olivia was cut of by Elliot's lips crushing down onto hers. At first she was in shock, but when she came to her senses, she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart they were both crying now, and through sobs, Elliot managed to say, "Liv, I love you, in fact, it's always been you."

Olivia put her arms around his neck again and kissed him once more. Through her sobs after she released him again, she managed to say, "El, in case I don't get the chance, I want to tell you," she felt a lump form in her throat, and her voice just completely broke down, "I want to tell you that, I love you too."

The surgeon returned as continued to wheel her down the corridor. Elliot was still at her side as they reached the theatre door. Olivia squeezed his hand one last time, and Elliot kissed her again. She could feel the tingle of his lips lingering on hers.

As she was wheeled through the door and Elliot was left outside, she noticed through him through the window mouthing, "I love you" and Olivia mouthed back, "I love you too."

Elliot watched as Olivia was given an anaesthetic and her eyes locked with his as she drifted off to sleep.

Elliot was asked to wait in the waiting room while she was in the operation. Elliot sat anxiously in the waiting room. He checked his cell fone, and cragen had text him telling him that they would try and get up to visit Olivia later if they could, but they were on the verge of solving a 70 year old case. He wanted Elliot to text him and let him know how her op went.

After 9 hours in surgery, the surgeon came into the waiting room, and found that Elliot had drifted off to sleep. He gently placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder, and Elliot jumped out of his seat.

He managed to ask, "How is she?"

The surgeon smiled, "She is just fine, Elliot. The operation was a success, now we just need to hope that the bones fuse together again. She just woke up and she was asking for you. She is back in her room if you want to go and see her."

Elliot thanked the Surgeon, and practically ran down the corridor to Olivia's room. When, he got there, the door was open, and he stood in the doorway staring at her. He felt water brimming in his eyes again as he walked over to her bedside. "Hey" he practically croaked.

She smiled at him and reached for his hand. She couldn't really speak, because she was still kinda out of it between the anaesthetic and the drugs for the pain in her legs.

Elliot held her hand as she went back to sleep. If she had a good night, she could go home tomorrow. He text Cragen telling him Olivia was fine.

Elliot had never felt more grateful. Olivia was going to be fine, he was going to be fine; they were going to be fine and that was something that really made him smile. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could take Olivia home.

A/N: Okay, so, this chapter might have been a bit soppy, but I thought it was cute. So the cat is out of the bag; they both know each others feelings, and the next few chapters will show just how much Elliot is willing to sacrifice for the woman he truly loves. Please R+R! :D


	10. The Day After The Surgery

**A/N: Heey Guys! Sorry it has been a VERY LONG time! I've been thinking about what to write next cause I had writer's block and life has been quite busy these last few months. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 10- The Day After The Surgery

The next morning came round quicker than Elliot had expected, but for once over the last few days, he actually had gotten a decent night sleep. Olivia was still asleep, and for once she had slept well too; the painkillers had kept the pain in her legs at bay so she could sleep.

Elliot found himself just watching her sleep. He was so happy that she was on the mend. Yes, he knew the next few months were going to be extremely difficult, but he knew Olivia and she was a very strong woman who would get through this, and he was going to be there with her every step of the way.

They hadn't gotten a chance to properly talk about their relationship or what exactly was going on between them, but no matter what happened, Elliot was going to love, help and support her the whole way.

A nurse came into the room to top up her painkillers, just as Olivia began to wake up. As her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was Elliot staring back at her. When the Nurse moved away from her bed and left the room, Elliot moved to where she had been and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, and he took her hand.

"Hey" she croaked. Elliot smiled, "Hey, how you feeling?"

Olivia chuckled, "Like I've been to hell and back once again."

Elliot chuckled in return; at least she was in good spirits. They sat in some silence just staring at each other, until Olivia broke the silence.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

Elliot looked at her strangely, "I don't understand..."

Olivia gulped and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Do you really 'love' me?"

"Of course I do, I meant every word. I wouldn't have told you that I loved you unless I was absolutely sure I did; I would have said, 'I like you,' because I will always like, and I believe that you don't tell someone you love them unless you really mean it, and I really mean it."

Olivia smiled and gently squeezed his hand. She was so lucky to have a caring, trustworthy, honest guy like Elliot in her life because a lot of people would give anything to have someone like him.

"Olivia, can I ask you something in all seriousness?"

Olivia nodded and stared into his eyes waiting for the question that she was searching for the answer to.

"Are you telling me that for the past 11 years, we've both had feelings for each other that the other one didn't know about and still neither of us did anything about it?"

Olivia and Elliot were both silent for a moment as they thought and they both burst into fits of laughter.

"Elliot, you were married and I didn't want to be the person that would possibly breakup your family or your marriage."

"Well, my family is always going to stand by me, because to be honest, I get these vibes from my kids that they really don't like Kathy that much anymore since our divorce, and they didn't really want her to get sole custody. However, my marriage was over as soon as the kids were born, so in a way, I kind of was a free man." Elliot chuckled and glanced back at Olivia. Silence.

"Sooo…" Olivia replied, not really sure of what to say next.

"Sooo…" Elliot replied in the same way. His eyes locked with Olivia. "Kathy knew I have always loved you Livvy, but I think she tried to hold on to me because she didn't want to believe that her husband was in love with someone else." Elliot gulped. "Olivia, I have something to ask you, and I want your honest opinion, because I don't want you to do something that you're not ready for okay?"

"Okay" Olivia replied, looking slightly worried.

"Olivia, I want to be with you now more than ever before, because I almost lost you this week, and the pain that I felt was something I never ever want to have to experience again in my life. These next few months are going to be a very rough ride for you, but I want you to know that I'm going to be there every step of the way to love, support and take care of you, if, you'll let me?"

Olivia felt tears begin to brim in her eyes as she pulled Elliot toward her. She buried her head in his chest as he put his strong protective arms around her. Elliot could feel her tears seeping through his shirt. He felt that he and Olivia shared a special gift; they could read each other's minds and Elliot knew that Olivia was doing the one thing that she wouldn't do for just any guy; she was lowering her walls and letting Elliot into her life.

About an hour later, the Doctor came into her room and checked her chart. He ordered an x-ray of her legs, and Nurses came in to wheel her bed to the x-ray room. Olivia's face turned pale as she thought there was something really wrong. Elliot saw this and took the Doctor to one side.

"Doctor, why are you taking her for an x-ray? Is there something wrong?"

The Doctor smiled, "No, there is nothing wrong, but we just want to x-ray her legs before we allow her to go home so that when some progress is hopefully made in a few months, we can compare x-rays and see exactly how the bone structure is healing."

Elliot nodded and thanked the Doctor and his staff for looking after Olivia when she was there. He followed the Doctor to the x-ray room and waited outside while they x-rayed Olivia.

The Doctor came out a few minutes later and Elliot saw the look on his face. Elliot jumped up and ran over to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked trying not to sound too panicked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Olivia is hysterical though and we've all tried to calm her down, but it's not working. Do you think you could try?"

Elliot nodded quickly and ran into the x-ray room. Olivia was as white as a sheet, and she was sobbing hysterically about something that no-one could make out what it was.

"Livvy Baby, look at me." Elliot soothed as he gently cupped both sides of her face in his hands. "Livvy, what's wrong?"

Olivia sniffled, "I'm never going to be able to walk again am I?"

Elliot looked at her strangely. "Why would you think that?"

Olivia looked down at the ground, "The Doctors are taking me for an x-ray; that means something is wrong." Olivia sounded defeated; Elliot had never seen her like this before. He tilted her head back up to face him.

"Sweetie, they're taking you for an x-ray so that when you come back in a while for another x-ray, they can track your progress. They're letting you go home after they do this."

A wave of relief passed over Olivia's face. She nodded and Elliot kissed her forehead. He wiped away the tears that were sitting on the brim of her eyes and her cheekbones. Elliot smiled at her and left the room.

It was 10 minutes later, and the nurses were wheeling Olivia's bed back to her room. Elliot left the room while some nurses came in to help her change into her clothes Elliot had brought for her.

After she got changed, Elliot returned and the doctor brought her in a wheelchair and set it up for her. Elliot helped her get into the wheelchair.

The doctor explained a few bits and pieces about the wheelchair and using it to both Elliot and Olivia. They both thanked the doctor and the nurses, and Elliot gathered up her stuff.

Elliot wheeled her out of the hospital and over to his car. As he was walking there, he noticed Olivia taking a deep breath of the fresh air, and he thought, _'It's good to be going home.'_


	11. The good that came from the bad

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy plus I had writer's block as to where to go next with this story. This is the last chapter because I'm running out of ideas, but I hope you enjoy this it! Thanks to SVUProductions who reminded me to continue with this :D**

**This next chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers to far: SMacCSINewYorks, trix20, stevieLUVSalex, edge15684, lukenpeyton4ever, SVUFAN99, , MrsSnape2u, SVUProductions, ElandLiv12123 and spacekitten2700- thank you all very much for reviewing this story; I really appreciate it! :D**

Chapter 11- Live, Laugh, Love

(June 29th 2011; 8 months after Olivia was released from Hospital)

Elliot heard the key turn in the lock, and watched as the front door opened. Dressed in a light floral short sleeve purple shirt, ankle length green khaki pants and wedge tie-up sandals was Olivia Benson; bright and beaming. Her hair was half way down her back, and was loosely curled, and was half pinned back. She wore dangly earrings, and large, oversized sunglasses. She held a large summer tote in the crook of her elbow as she used her free hand to remove her sunglasses. She looked radiant and absolutely stunning; in fact, she looked like an A-List celebrity.

"Heyyy," she chirped as she set her bag down on the table. "You're finally up." She giggled.

"Yeah, I thought I'd have a little lie in before the long day of travelling we have. By the way you look gorgeous as always. " Elliot replied, as he pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks Elliot, I don't know how you slept last night at all, I'm SOOO excited! It's LA for Christ sake!" Olivia had a special twinkle in her eye, and Elliot couldn't help but chuckle. She was like a little kid in a candy store. "Are you all packed?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep. I finished putting the last bits and bobs in this morning. What time do we need to be at the airport?"

"Erm, lemme check." Olivia pulled out a purple leather bound diary planner from her oversized bag, and began to flick through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Our flight is at 5pm, so we need to be standing at the check in desk for about 2pm." She returned the diary to the bag, and flopped down onto the sofa.

_She couldn't help but think back on the last few months and what hell it had been. There had been times where she just wanted it all to be over, and there was other times where she didn't think she was going to make it through. The one thing that kept her going though was Elliot; she basically owed her life to him. Without him, she didn't think she'd be here today. He had stuck with her through all of it and not once had he given up on her. She was very lucky to have him in her life. They had came to Olivia's apartment the day she was released from hospital, and had discussed about what "it" was that they both had between them, and they had decided to make a go of a relationship. That was 8 months ago, and they were still going strong and steady. But they had their boundaries like keeping their relationship away from work. They still were going to maintain their highly professional relationship a work, and therefore Cragen had allowed them to remain partners._

_Olivia would be going back to work in September and in the time she had been away, Elliot had been partnered with Chloe Rodriguez; a new Detective who had just came from the academy. At first, Elliot wasn't happy about being stuck with a newbie, but he quickly learned that she was a fantastic Detective and she was very smart. The thing Elliot liked about her was that she thought about cases the same way he did. Olivia had been out with Fin, Munch, Chloe, Cragen, Melina, Casey, Alex and Elliot many times over the last few months so that they could all catch up with each other, and she really liked this girl too, because like herself, she could stop Elliot going off the rails when they were on a case, plus Olivia had got talking to her on her own, and she had asked Chloe to look out for Elliot, which she had gladly agreed to do._

Elliot leaned over the back of the sofa, and draped his arms around her neck as he kissed her jaw.

"You wanna go grab a bite before we got to the airport; it's only 12:30pm?" He said softly.

"Sure, sounds good." Olivia replied, getting up from the sofa and walking into their bedroom. She came back out wheeling her suitcase and carrying her hand-luggage over her shoulder. Elliot's suitcase was sitting by the front door and he had his hand-luggage slung over his shoulder. He opened the door for her and she walked out into the hallway. Elliot came out with his suitcase and locked the door behind him. They walked down the hallway side by side, and got into the elevator. When they got outside, they put both their luggage in the back of the SUV and they both climbed in the front. Elliot drove to a nice little Italian restaurant where they ordered some food and chatted about their vacation they were about to embark on.

The waiter set their food down in front of them, and they both tucked in.

"So Liv, what have you planned for us during the first few days of our trip?" Elliot asked taking a bite from his pizza.

"Well," Olivia replied picked up a few leaves from her salad on her fork. "I thought that since it will be Thursday when we get there, we can spend it just relaxing after our long trip and then on Friday, I thought it would be a great idea to start our trip with a tour of the movie stars homes. Then I thought that on Saturday we could hit the beach where you could go surfing and I could get a tan."

"Sounds awesome, I'm really looking forward to it."

They chatted a little more about what they both wanted to do on their vacation before Elliot paid for their food and they left the restaurant.

_**[Sunday 3**__**rd**__** July 2011]**_

Their first few days of the trip had been fabulous. They had seen famous houses belonging to everyone from Jennifer Aniston to the Beckham's. The trip to Malibu beach had been amazing; Elliot had gone surfing and Olivia had gotten a great tan. They'd even dined in a top celebrity restaurant and ended up sitting next to Meryl Streep! Today, they were heading on a drive along Route 1 up the Californian coast. Olivia was excited because when she had her accident, she couldn't do much, and she had taken up photography, so this was a great chance for her to get some great snaps of some unbelievable scenery. She didn't know it, but Elliot had a surprise for her.

They arrived at the car rental which wasn't far from where they were staying and Elliot looked at Olivia with a huge grin on his face. Olivia tilted her head to one side and looked at him. "What did you do?"

"You'll see." Elliot replied casually. He walked up to the rental desk and began talking to the receptionist. She handed him some keys and he walked back over to Olivia. Olivia followed him outside until he came to a stop outside a car. Her eyes lit up and he opened the door. "Oh Elliot!" Elliot had hired a 1965 Mustang Convertible so that Olivia could get some good snaps as they were driving. "Elliot, it's so beautiful!"

They had been driving for a quite a while, when they decided to stop and Olivia got out in order to take some more photos. They had stopped in just a little bit before Bixby Bridge and Olivia had finished snapping a few shots and was now just taking this breath-taking sight in. Elliot wrapped his arms around her from behind and she let out a very content and happy sigh. "This is so beautiful." She whispered.

"I can't think of spending this moment with anyone else." Elliot whispered back.

There was a message behind what they both where saying- They both were so grateful that Olivia had gotten better and that they finally had embarked on this relationship together which to be fair was simply fate. They both had their way with words; it wasn't about what they said, it was about what they didn't say.

Elliot kissed her sweetly on the neck and rested his head on her shoulder. There was nowhere else either of them wanted to be.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry it sucked, but writes block kills! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and look out for more stories in the future! =)**


End file.
